


Glass

by bellygunnr



Series: oh, hurt [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Break down, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: "He was babbling, his voice wavering between silence and a deafening yell, oscillating wildly."





	

"Don't... Don't, okay? Stop."

X buried his head in his hands, hiding the tears, whispering the words into the table. His shoulders shook slightly with tension and emotion but served as a wall to the outside world.

Zero withdrew his hand wordlessly but remained standing by X. He knew that the blue reploid wanted to be left alone- but he also knew he would turn his pain into violence without him.

"I'm trying, I am. Fuck, fuck. You shouldn't be here, wasting your time with me... Zero, please. I failed."

He was babbling, his voice wavering between silence and a deafening yell, oscillating wildly. His beliefs and terrors all spilled out onto the table before him and dripped onto the floor.

Zero looked on with a bitten lip and an aching heart. "That's not true," he murmured. "You're not in this alone, X."

"I've failed everyone, Zero. You know that. Fuck, I couldn't do it.'

Every error and flaw of the past year welled up inside him, threatening to break. Each decision he made and didn't make, the speeches; all of it nagged and tore at his insides.

"You did everything you could. No one could have done better..." Zero reached for the blue's hand now, trying to be comforting.

"Stop!"

X snatched his hand away with a snap, slamming it onto the flat surface in the same motion. He finally looked up at Zero and Zero---

He looked upon shattered glass, the aftermath of something terrible.


End file.
